This disclosure relates to coating equipment and, more particularly, to a deposition apparatus that facilitates deposition of a coating material onto surfaces of a work piece that are difficult to coat.
Physical vapor deposition (“PVD”) is one common method for coating a work piece, such as a gas turbine engine airfoil. For instance, the coating may be a protective coating or a bond coat for adhesion of an over-coating. One type of PVD process utilizes an electron beam to melt and vaporize a source coating material in a crucible. The vaporized source material deposits onto the substrate. Generally, electron beam PVD and variations of this process, such as electron beam directed vapor deposition (“EB-DVD”), coat surfaces that are in a line-of-sight from the crucible. Surfaces that are not in the line-of-sight of the crucible may not receive as much of the coating material.